Code Geass R3: Star of Geass
by Warderick
Summary: This story takes place almost one year after the Zero Requiem. Peace is within reach, except Zero can't seem to stay out of trouble. Friends and foes of old and new appear.
1. Act 0: Prologue

To put you in the... mood, watch an intro for code geass r3 go to...

http:// www. Youtube .com/watch?v=KfgrzZU3o_g&feature=response_watch#movie_player

________________________________________________________________________

Code Geass R3:

Star of Geass

Act 0

Prologue

**(Ashford Student Council Room)**

Kallen: 'The date was August 10 in the year 2010 of the Imperial calender. Since that day, Japan has been soaked in blood for more than 8 years through the acts of Prime Minister Kururugi and Zero. However, it is thanks to Zero that the world is on the path to peace. It has been about a year since Lelouch was killed by Zero. I should be happy that the Japanese finally have their country back and are on the path to peace. But something just isn't quite right...'

"Hey Kallen, think fast!" yelled Rivalz.

She quickly turned around to see two small books and a clipboard flying toward her. She stumbled but was able to catch them with ease.

"Hey," said Kallen, "what are these for anyways?" She turned them over in her hands.

"One book states all the student rules and regulations that have to be followed. The other book has the school and club activities budget that must be balanced. Since you're going to be the new student council president, you're going to need to-"

Stunned, Kallen said, "W-Wait, **I'm **going to be the new student council president? What about you Rivalz? Aren't you going to run for president?"

He laughed and replied, "Kallen, do you think that I could run against the Black Knight's Ace pilot? I don't think that anyone would even try to run against Captain Kallen Kouzuki and her Guren S.E.I.T.E.N."

Kallen sat down and said, "I'm still in the Black Knights you know." She then fiddled with the Guren's key in between her fingers.

"Yeah, but aren't you on like permanent leave since you are really not that good at politics and stuff?"

"Maybe," she said quietly.

Kallen started to read the first page on the clipboard titled 'New/Transferring Students' when there was a sudden yelp of pain from Rivalz. She quickly got up, knocking her chair back.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Arthur! Since Suzaku isn't here anymore, it seems he's taking a liking to me. Lucky me I guess..." he chuckled sarcastically.

When he said Suzaku's name, both of their minds turned to all of the friends they knew that were killed in the war. Shirley, Rolo, Suzaku, and Lelouch... why did Japan have to take them before their time?

'No,' thought Kallen as she sat back down. 'You can't let their death's get to you too much. It's because of them and your brother that you are a member of the Black Knights. But peace at such a high price, was it worth it?' She was frustrated by these thoughts until Rivalz broke the silence with an important question.

"Kallen," he started, "What was Lelouch really like? I mean during the battle with the Black Knights, he was able to takeover the whole world. But what was he really trying to accomplish? I mean... Milly said that it seemed 'a little odd' that none of his guards, or even Jeremiah, were able to stop Zero. But she said that might just be her investigative journalism talking. But I want to know from someone who got to know more of the real Lelouch than me. So then why did he have to die? Didn't he care about us?"

Kallen had to think long and hard about this. She honestly didn't think that she really knew Lelouch either. How could someone who knew both sides of a person describe his true face? After a long and awkward pause, she finally spoke.

"I don't think I really knew Lelouch all that well myself. But if there is one thing that I learned about him, it's that what he cared about most," she turned her head to look out the window and finished, "were results."

"I see," said Rivalz. Another long awkward pause and then Kallen's phone started to ring. The caller ID said 'ZERO'.

**(A week after Lelouch's death)**

(A man is driving a horse-drawn cart into town carrying hay in the back along with a girl with green-colored hair. To watch this scene, go to...

http:// www. youtube .com/watch?v=R_jRCftsWnA&feature=related)

_C.C.: "I said that Geass was the power of the king, which would condemn you to a life of solitude." She stopped and chuckled thoughtfully, her tinkling laugh floating through the air. "I think maybe that's not quite correct. Right, Lelouch?"_

_The man driving the cart chuckled as well._


	2. Act 1: The Day A Demon Returned

Code Geass R3: Star of Geass

Act 1

The Day A Demon Returned

**(Japan Government Bureau)**

Zero was heading to the hanger to greet the incoming representatives of the UFN. Kaguya, Empress Tianzi (Chinese Federation's Empress), Kaname Ohgi, Li Xingke, along with other representatives from neighboring countries.

Empress Nunnally would have been with him, but it was the one year anniversary of Lelouch's death. She was currently in the new gardens atop the bureau. Suzaku decided that she didn't need to be in a meeting on her day of grieving. Nunnally had taken her brother's death harder than he expected. It must be that they went through a lot together; Lelouch was her whole world. Even though Nunnally knew he was Zero, that didn't stop her from feeling isolated from everyone who hated Lelouch. It was also important that she not expose his identity to them as well.

Fortunately, there were no UFN representatives who suspected him of being Suzaku. The only ones he believed had some inkling of his identity were Kallen and Todoh. Kallen may have known by the fact that in his final battle, Suzaku said that he and Lelouch had something to do. His former dojo master, Kyoshiro Todoh may have recognized some of the moves he taught him back before the occupation. He was almost at the hanger when a security guard stopped him with a huff.

"W-Wait Zero!" a guard panted as he approached him.

"Yes, what is it?" Suzaku said. It must be important if a security guard is out of breath trying to reach

him.

"It's concerning Empress Nunnally. It appears that she has been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped!?!?" shouted Suzaku.

"Yes, however you needn't worry. We've-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT TO WORRY!?!?" Suzaku was nearly hysterical at this point. "Deploy everything we've got to give chase at once! I want no excuses!"

"But sir, we've already stopped the terrorists and retrieved the Empress. Schneizel ordered me to tell you personally and in private because it may disturb some of our other troops. The leader was Jeremiah Gottwald. Apparently, he was trying to avenge his fallen lord Lelouch, but it appears as though he and his men didn't agree with the treatment of her and they all started shooting at him. Also, Anya and her Mordred were at the scene, trying to aid Jeremiah while he protected Empress Nunnally from his men. They were captured with the help of the Gafjun system you installed into her wheelchair for just such emergencies. But there is one problem..." the guard said the last part with unwavering loyalty to Britannian culture. "Prisoners Jeremiah Gottwald and Anya Alstreim are to be publicly executed by the order of Prince Schneizel."

"What?!?" grunted Zero. What could he be thinking? They were past such barbaric ways. They were supposed to be on the path to peace. Peace isn't attained through bloodshed. Could the Geass used on him have worn off? He would have to see when he met the representatives.

"Oh, Schneizel said that you need to meet up with him in the command center immediately. The UFN representatives can wait."

"Very well." he said and stomped off towards the command center. This wasn't good. He wouldn't let the peace Lelouch was killed for be destroyed.

**(50 years into the future)**

"Fire!" (Boom!)(Boom!)

Two radiant wave beams shot out of a giant spaceship with the symbol of the Black Knights. Its commander was none other than the infamous Zero. He commanded a warship called Nunnally-1, after the late Empress Nunnally vi Britannia. It was both the flagship and last remaining ship of the Black Knights. They were currently battling the New Britannian Empire or NBE. The NBE's emperor was both tyrannical and hypocritical. The current emperor was named Odysseus, but he was just a puppet. No one knew who the real one was leading the NBE.

Damocles XVI was the current battleship of the NBE. It had F.E.L.I.J.A turrets all over. There were slash-harkens on the base surrounding a crater that had a (you guessed it) Black Hole. It both powered the Damocles and was it's ultimate weapon. It pulled ships into the Black Hole where they were torn apart.

The Nunnally-1 looked more like the Shinkirō's fortress mode. It had a similar absolute defense system surrounding the ship. The most impressive feature on the ship however, was it's ability to transform into a giant sized Knightmare frame. It transforms into the Myriad, a similar frame to the Mordred. Mobility wasn't an issue for the Myriad in combat like it was for the Mordred. In space, only the infantry-based Knightmares were moving very fast. Myriad's main function was to destroy the Damocles XVI. It had destroyed many of its predecessors, but this one was different. It's Black Hole made it difficult to get close to, and the multiple F.E.L.I.J.A turrets all over didn't help. The Damocles XVI needed many F.E.L.I.J.A turrets, because the vacuum of space greatly decreased the radius of the F.E.L.I.J.A. But that Black Hole made those look like tinker toys in comparison.

The Black Hole was both it's greatest weapon and its biggest flaw. It emitted a type of radiation very similar to a Gafjun disturber. They had developed countermeasures for all of the primary functions except the Blaze Luminous, due to it's rush production. Despite this flaw, it was still a formidable weapon that had no equal. Yes, even the Nunnally-1 wasn't enough to defeat the Damocles, Zero knew this. It was why he decided to initiate his final plan. This plan held the balance of the world in both its succession, and its failure. It was all up to his sister to get the final plan into succession. Zero chuckled at the irony of the situation. It was not 50 years ago that the savior Lelouch had to also depend on a girl for his plan to succeed. In any case, he would not fall to Britannia. He knew this to be true. As long as his name was...

(CRASH, CRUNCH)

"Status report" demanded Zero.

"Uh... A.D. shields 4 and 7 are offline. It also appears as though our transforming abilities have been jammed by the Black Hole's radiation."

"Are they pulling us in?" he asked. The lack of an answer meant there was no hope for them. Mankind was doomed if they fell here. It was time to enact the final plan.

"It's time to enact the 'Plan'" smirked Zero, even though he knew that no one could see him smiling in his helmet.

"Y-You don't mean..."

"Yes Ohgi, you shall proceed with mission Apate Aletheia.". With a swoosh of his cape, he headed into the elevator and pressed the button labeled 'Vicis Eo Attollo'. On his way there, he put on his communicator.

"Kururugi! Kozuki!" he called, an unusual amount of vigor in his voice.

"Yes?" they both said in unison.

"It's time..." he said with much enthusiasm and a hint of anxiety.

**(Ashford Academy Student Council Room)**

"I see," said Rivalz, he turned to Arthur, who was gnawing on his hand.

Kallen's phone started to ring, and the caller ID said 'ZERO'. She picked up the phone hesitantly, but answered with a strong hello.

"Hello Zero, what can I..."

(pause)

Kallen's face turned to shock as she stood up "What!?! Is she alright?!"

(pause)

A bit calmer she said "Yes I know them. But I can't believe they'd..."

(pause)

"Public executions!?!" shouted Kallen who was at this point infuriated. Rivalz was quite concerned also.

(pause)

"If that's what you want me to do Zero, then I'll be there later this evening." She put her cellphone away and slumped back down into her seat with a heavy sigh.

"What was all that about?" asked Rivalz with a concerned look.

Kallen quietly and expressionlessly said "Zero wants me to escort him in the public executions of Jeremiah Gottwald and Anya Alstreim."

"Wha?!?" said Rivalz. Several questions entered his mind, but he knew it would be pointless to ask Kallen. She probably had the same questions he did.

"My thoughts exactly. Apparently, they were attempting to kidnap the Empress."

"Well, that doesn't sound like Jeremiah's character at all to me." said a mysterious voice. It sounded like someone who was too smart for his own good.

They quickly turned toward the entrance of the room. Standing there was a boy and a girl. They both looked about 14 years old. The boy had short black hair, an Academy uniform, and a bored expression upon his face. The girl also had black hair, but her hair was all the way down to the base of her spine. She also had on an Academy uniform, but the expression on her face could be called the opposite of the boys expression. It was that of happiness for all of the little things in life, for just being alive and to be with everything else that was alive.

"Your names are...?" demanded Kallen.

"They're names are Circe and John." stated Rivalz "Both of them are transferring to Ashford this year and John is going to be graduating in the senior class with you and me this year"

"Huh?? But they look like they'd be in middle school!"

"Well I am." said Circe "But my brother is a prodigical genius".

"That's 'prodigal' genius" corrected John

"Ya see?"

"Rivalz" asked Kallen, "Why wasn't I informed about this?"

"You were" he said a bit annoyed "Or rather it was on the clipboard I gave you"

"Oh" she answered.

"We were told that we had to join a club. After checking out all the others, we decided that they were too boring and we were about to check the Student Council." said Circe

"So I guess we decided to barge right in?" asked John

"We did knock ya know."

John gave a light chuckle and said " No we didn't. Unless your including your 'trip' through the door via your foot catching the rug."

"Hey," she said blushing "That's not funny!"

"So how do you know Jeremiah anyway?" asked Kallen

"Oh that's simple," said John "We've-"

"Meow!"

Suddenly, Arthur got up and pounced on John, knocking him over. He yelped and fell down, dragging his sister along with him.

"Aah!" he cried with a monumental crash. Arthur then yawned, used his claws to 'fluff' John's stomach (painfully), went into a circle a few times, and fell asleep. When John tried to get up, Arthur hissed and swiped at him.

"Bad idea" said Rivalz.

"I know how to deal with that pesky feline" said Kallen. She picked up her pouch, drew the knife, and headed towards them.

"W-Wait a minute," stammered Circe "What are you going to do to him?"

"Relax, I'm just gonna scare him a little."

As soon as Arthur saw the knife, he immediately sprung into action. He leaped onto Kallen's head and started to pull her hair. As Kallen was being overcome by Arthur, she stumbled and fell onto John. When Kallen regained her senses, John's face was buried into her chest.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry" pleaded Kallen " Are you okay?"

When she lifted her chest off of John, his eyes were closed, but he was smiling and said "Well, high school is certainly much more... appealing."

Kallen was frustrated and slightly disturbed by his statement and said "Shut up you little pervert."

"Oh, I'm the pervert? I believe you thrust yourself upon me, not the other way around."

"I said shut up!" Yelled a flustered Kallen.

John almost burst out laughing, "I just want you to know that this is my first time."

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!" Her face was almost as red as her hair.

At this point, Circe was having a laughing fit on the floor right next to him. John knew that situational jokes were some of her favorite types of comedy. When Kallen tried to get up, her hand accidentally touched his lap.

"Ooh, careful Kallen. I'm sensitive down there."

Kallen was infuriated and about ready to strangle him when she noticed something. John didn't seem to be making the jokes for his own amusement, it was to hear his sister's laughter. Her laugh was like a flock of butterflies, floating in the breeze. It was soothing in a way, and yet, there was a tad bit of familiarity to that laugh. She couldn't quite place it, but something...

"Brrring!"

"Oh crap, I'm going to be late."said Kallen and she rushed out the door.

She was late in meeting Zero for her escort assignment. Fortunately, she would be the only Knightmare there since she didn't need any backup. If any undesirable elements appeared, she would be able to handle them. But before she did that, she would need some answers as to why. Why would Jeremiah, loyal subject of the royal family, attempt to kidnap the Empress, the sister of Lelouch who he served with all his being. Anya, and what of her? Does she feel obligated to assist him since Jeremiah helped her regain her memories. But why? What was their motive? Could it be revenge? Angry that Zero killed their lord, they decided to kidnap Nunnally? Or is it something else? Regardless, they were her enemies. She was confident that there would be no problems in their escort. She wouldn't fail Zero... Suzaku...

On her way to the Government Bureau, she saw a lot of people acting out the day that Zero killed Lelouch. It was a popular pastime for both Japanese and Britannians. Zero costumes were fairly easy to come by since the 'Million Elevens Movement' as it was called. But anyone could tell the real Zero by his marks. The stripes of blood he got from slaying Lelouch. Marks of both courage and of remembrance. Remembrance of a time when tyrannical Emperors caused wars and used a mysterious power called Geass. Times like that, were filled with hatred and sadness. That's why she fought to make the world more peaceful, and won. That's right.. she won...

**(Later that day, Just before the executions...)**

Jeremiah was frozen. Not with fear or sorrow, but with a Gafjun disturber. His one and only weakness that he couldn't find a countermeasure for. There was only one disturber, to his right. If he could only raise his right arm, he could activate his blade and destroy it, freeing himself. But that would only put Anya in danger, and he wouldn't allow that.

Nevertheless, his timely execution was not what it looked like. Even though he knew they were innocent, it didn't seem to matter to Scheizel. He hated Jeremiah and anything else that stood with Lelouch's regime. For he was the only person who defeated him. Jeremiah was proud to have served such a man, no matter what anyone else said. He wondered if there would be anyone escorting him to the execution. Zero and Nunnally would be seated behind him, he knew Schneizel wouldn't be there (since he could cancel the Geass on him, Suzaku wouldn't allow him to join them). Then he saw the Guren. So, Kallen was the one eh? He was sure that she would ask what happened. It was a shame he wouldn't be able to explain his actions to her.

"Greetings Empress and Zero." stated Kallen respectfully.

"Kallen, you don't have to refer to me in such a formal way. We're friends, it won't matter how we address each other in private." cooed Nunnally.

"Yeah," she smiled. Then said "But I would like to know what happened? Since we're friends, you won't mind telling me would you?"

Nunnally hesitated, but reluctantly agreed to tell her what happened.

"I was atop the bureau enjoying the gardens, suddenly a VTOL swooped, then hovered above me. It dropped strange men in clothing similar to the Black Knights, only they were white instead of black. They dropped down with Jeremiah in the lead. After they killed my guards, the men said that they should kill me as well." she smiled softly and continued "But, Jeremiah wouldn't allow it. They tried to kill me, but Jeremiah protected me from their shots. Since Jeremiah was pinned protecting me, he called in Anya to assist him. After they killed the men in white, my Gafjun system activated, disabling both Jeremiah and the Mordred. That was about the time the guards appeared and arrested them."

"I see," said Kallen "But why was he trying to kidnap you? He must have had some motive? It doesn't seem quite like him the way Zero put it over the phone."

"We don't know his real motive," said Zero, entering the conversation, "but we know that we can't afford to let him loose. He's too dangerous, or at least that's what Schneizel thinks."

"But can't we-"

"No, we can't" interrupted Zero "Both Nunnally and I have tried, but the UFN council has already ratified it. There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

"I see" said Kallen "But where's the justice?" She quietly got into the Guren and prepared to escort Zero and Nunnally.

After she left, Zero asked, "Nunnally, what was Schneizel really thinking when he asked the UFN council about this?"

"His real thoughts?" she thought about it and said "What really happened was that I happened to be talking to Milly in the news, giving her a LIVE interview. When the masses saw that I was attacked, they demanded recompense. So, in order to represent the bad men, Jeremiah and Anya were placed on trial. The trial was thought to only put them in maximum security, but they asked for executions. When we refused, we almost had a riot on our hands. That result was from NOT showing the Japanese the interview tape. If they had seen it... we may have had no choice but to kill not just them, but innocent lives as well."

"I see" said Zero as he and Nunnally went up the loading ramp "Well then, lets get this started."

**(Approx. half way towards the executions ground)**

What were the people thinking? Hatred, anger, sadness, and loss. These feelings were only present when their minds were upon the things that the evil Lelouch had done. The atrocities that had killed millions of people, and yet, without such evil acts, peace couldn't be established. So was Lelouch really so evil?

After about 45 minutes, Kallen saw something up the highway approaching the platform carrying Zero, Nunnally, Jeremiah, and Anya. She zoomed in to see what it was, and when she did she was in shock.

"Zero" Kallen said, "It appears as though there's a vehicle approaching us"

"Can you identify it?" asked Zero.

There was a long pause before any response, then, "No, it can't be..."

"What's the matter, Kallen?" Zero was nervous, it wasn't every day that your elite guard was shocked by something.

"Its... its..." Kallen tried, but her lips wouldn't form the words.

"Yes? What is it" It was almost close enough for him to identify it, whatever it was. It was obviously an unknown white vehicle, but it looked familiar somehow.

"It's Prince Clovis's personal transport." Kallen was barely able to say that.

Both Zero and Nunnally gasped. At that moment, they were remembering that it was a similar way that Lelouch made his debut as Zero. Could he really be alive? There was that possibility, especially after that fiasco Suzaku had with Lelouch's body...

"Are you saying that you can't even take out a car, Kallen?" Zero said, trying to ease the thoughts that were going through their minds.

She said with a small chuckle, "Hehe, are you saying that your going to need assistance taking out a car?"

"Well, I do have to protect the Empress after all"

"Like Jeremiah was?" Her voice turning a sour note.

"Kallen... I-" He was interrupted when the car had gotten close enough to pose some type of threat.

If it was necessary, Suzaku could take the Empress and jump off the bridge, but that would put both of them in possibly fatal danger, him most of all. But they hadn't done anything that would pose a threat yet. Nevertheless, he wouldn't let his guard down. He got up from his seat, and said "Would you kindly move your vehicle from our path please, we are taking-"

"I know where your taking them, and I won't allow it!" a strong, true voice said from inside the vehicle. Then, the top part folded and collapsed, revealing a man in a similar outfit to Zero, but instead of black, the primary color was white. When Suzaku was about to get off the platform and approach the car, he saw Jeremiah crying.

"Are you crying, Orange? So even you fear death?"

He looked at Suzaku and said with great happiness and joy "Maybe you don't remember, but last time we were on this highway, you and I were in opposite positions. Also, last time, when a strange man appeared, they bartered your release from me." with even more enthusiasm, he added " And that man was none other than Lelouch! I knew he'd come!"

"What do you mean you knew that he'd show up?"

"I respectfully request that you give all three of your companions to me now Zero, or face the painfully obvious consequences." The man spoke with a tone that lead to think he was superior. Could it really be Lelouch?

"What's your name? You do have one don't you?" Zero wasn't prepared to hear what came next.

"I am Nero!" Suzaku's first instinct was shock, and yet, he was unsure how to proceed. It was obvious to him that he was a Zero impersonator. Maybe he was trying to be an Anti-Zero. Was he trying to be funny, he wasn't entirely sure. But what came next was far from funny. Nero snapped his fingers and the vehicle fell apart entirely to reveal him standing upon a F.E.L.I.J.A! He couldn't believe it. How could he let this happen. Kallen tried to intervene.

"I won't let you hurt them!" shouted Kallen as she reached for Nero.

"That's far enough! This is no ordinary F.E.L.I.J.A. It has twice the radius of the one's used in the final battle for the world. If you do anything besides giving me Jeremiah, Anya, and the Empress, I will activate the warhead and destroy over 3/4th's of Japan's population . Also, if you attempt to flee with them or kill me, I will detonate the F.E.L.I.J.A. You have 30 seconds to comply."

Zero wasn't sure what to do. He was willing to give up the prisoners, but not the Empress. Yet, he couldn't put the population in danger either. He was nothing in strategy compared to Lelouch.

'What should I do?' He kept asking himself.

Seeing Zero with conflicting thoughts, Nunnally spoke out amongst them.

"I will go with you" she said "On one condition." Zero was shocked, but let her continue.

"Name it" said Nero.

"Answer me this honestly and I will go with you: Are you Lelouch?" Her question amazed the masses. But his answer helped confirm Kallen's and Zero's thoughts as well.

"No, I am not the Lelouch you knew, Nor is my name, or bloodline related to Demon Emperor. However..." he paused for a minute and continued "You could say that he and my mother were... good friends. Now, come here. Jeremiah, you will push her toward me."

"Yes, sir!" Jeremiah said and stabbed the Gafjun disturber with his sword, freeing himself.

During the talking, he was slowly raising his arm to be able to reach the disturber. After that, he freed Anya who hurriedly walked towards Nero. Then, Jeremiah brought Nunnally over to him. All the while, Zero and Kallen were powerless to do anything. Nunnally was positioned to face Nero, while Anya and Jeremiah lined up next to him.

"Empress Nunnally, you were willing to sacrifice yourself for the common people. To ensure peace, you did what no one else would do. You have followed you own thoughts and ideas without help from anyone.... You haven't changed." he said with some joy in his voice.

While she took in his statement, Nero pressed a button on his wrist. Then, the F.E.L.I.J.A started to shine brighter and brighter. Until it almost enveloped them in it's light. When it subsided, Nunnally couldn't see anything. Was she blind again? She was tired of the whole 'blind and crippled' image she had when she was a viceroy. Then she could see again. Nero, Jeremiah, and Anya were gone. The Guren was acting strangely, and Zero was unconscious. What this one encounter meant for the world, at this point, no one could predict.


End file.
